Tramp/Quotes and Lines
These are Quotes and Lines said by Tramp from Disney's classic Lady and the Tramp. Films ''Lady and the Tramp'' * into a pet shop window and sees three adorable puppies, sleeping, until one of them walks closer to him "Aw, cute little rascals! puppy yips happily A-cootchie-cootchie-cootchi-cootchi-coo!" * a pair of pigeons "Hi, gals. How's pickins? pigeons fly away Pretty slim, eh?" *"Well! Snob Hill." *around at the rich end of town "I'll bet they got a lid on every trash can. a small metal fence around a tree Uh-oh, and a fence around every tree. I wonder what the leash-and-collar set does for excitement?" *"Just a cute little bundle... of trouble!" *"Just a cute little bundle... of trouble. Yeah, they scratch, pinch, pull ears... Aw, but shucks, any dog can take that. It's what they do to your happy home. Move it over, will ya, friend? Homewreckers, that's what they are!" *"The voice of experience, buster. Just wait 'til Junior gets here. You feel the urge for a nice, comfortable scratch, and... "Put that dog out! He'll get fleas all over the baby!" You start barking at some strange mutt... Barks "Stop that racket, you'll wake the baby!" And then... then they hit you on the room and board department. Oh, remember those nice, juicy cuts of beef? Forget 'em. Leftover baby food. And that nice, warm bed by the fire? A leaky dog house." *laughing "Oh, come on now, fellas! You haven't fallen for that old line now, have you?" *"Okay, Sandy." *"Okay, Jock." *"Okay, okay, okay! But remember this, Pigeon, a human heart has only so much room for love and affection. When a baby moves in, the dog moves out." *barking, then to Lady "Come on, Pidge. The place is ours." enters the zoo with Lady, as the police officer and the professor continue fighting *the zoo "We better go through this place from A to Z. Apes? No, no, no use even asking them. They wouldn't understand." *"Uh-uh. Too closely related to humans. Oh-oh! Alligators. Now there's an idea!" *"Say, Al! Do you suppose you can nip this contraption off for us?" *"Whoa! WHOA!!!! almost chomps Lady's head off, but the Tramp saves her at the last second. Cut to a hyena who is laughing in his cage Ha! If anybody needed a muzzle, it's him." *"Hey, Pigeon! Look out! tree falls over close to the dogs Now, what hair-brained idiot would... a beaver gnawing on the tree Hey, look! A beaver! Here's the answer to our problem!" *"Pardon me, friend! I wonder if you'd do us a little..." *"Yeah, well, this will only take a second of your time." *"Yeah, but..." *the leash to Lady's muzzle and the limb on the tree "The haulin'! Exactly! Now, what you need is a..." *"What you need is a log puller! beaver gnaws loudly I SAID A LOG PULLER!!!!" *"And by a lucky coincidence, you see before you, modeled by the lovely little lady, the new, improved, patented, handy-dandy, never-failed, little-giant log puller! The Busy Beaver's Forehand!" *"Guaranteed not to wear, tear, rip, or ravel! Turn around, sister, and show the customer the merchandise. And it cuts log-hauling time 66%!" *"Why, it's no work at all. You neatly slip this ring into the limb like this... the leash of Lady's muzzle into the limb of the log and haul it off!" *"Help yourself, friend! Help yourself!" *"Glad you brought that up, friend. Glad you brought that up. To remove it, simply place the strap between your teeth." *"Erect, friend! Now bite hard! beaver bites the strap of the muzzle, removing it from Lady You see?" *"Well, friend, we'll be on our way, so..." *"Oh, no! It's all yours, friend! You can keep it!" *"Say no more, I get the whole picture. Aunts, cats, muzzles... Well, that what comes of tying yourself down to one family." *"One for every day of the week. The point is, none of them have me." *"Now take the Schultzes here. Little Fritzy - that's me, Pidge - makes this his Monday home." *accent "Ach, ja! Mondays is Mama Schultz cooking der Wienerschnitzel. accent Mmm-mmm. Delicious. accent Now, O'Brien's here is where little Mike - sure'n that's me again, Pidge - comes of a Tuesday." *accent "Begorra, that's when they're after havin' the darlin' corned beef. accent You see, Pidge, when you're footloose and collar-free, well, you take nothing but the best." *"This-a one... this-a... Oh! Tony, you know. He's-a not-a speak-a English-a pretty good." *"Is something wrong, Pidge?" *"Yeah. So it is." *"Why? Because you still believe in that old "in the faithful old dog tray" routine? Aw, come on, Pidge. Open up your eyes." *"To what a dog's life can really be! I'll show you what I mean. Look down there. Tell me what you see." *"Exactly. Life on a leash. Look again, Pige. Look, there's a great big hunk of world down there, with no fence around it. Where two dogs can find adventure and excitement. And beyond those distant hills, who knows what wonderful experiences? And it's all ours for the taking, Pige. It's all ours." *"But?" *his head "You win. Come on. I'll take you home." *"Not to change the subject, but, um... ever chased chickens?" *"Oh-ho, then you've never lived!" *"I know. That's what makes it fun. Aw, come on, kid. Start building some memories." *"Aw, come on, Pige. It wasn't my fault." *"I thought you were right behind me. Honest. When I heard they'd taken you to the pound, I..." *"Oh, now, now. Who could ever harm a little trick like you?" *"Trixie?" *"Chiquita... chiquita, oh... Oh! Yes! Well, I-I-I can explain..." *"M-m-my heel?" *"Yes, b-but..." ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *"Just the same, Scamp. When you live in a house, you need to be clean." *"All right, Whirlwind, time to settle down. Why don't you go play with Junior?" *(sadly) "Best thing Jim Dear could've done for our boy; chaining him up." *"He has to learn to live by the rules of the house. Firm discipline molds a pup into a dog." *"Yeah, pidge, but I found you. And if it weren't for you I'd've wound up in the pound. I'm just trying to protect him. He'll understand someday." *"I thought you might be hungry. sniffs the food in the bowl, then pushes it back in disgust. I'm sorry, pal. You just gonna have to shape up, that's all." *"Sometimes, it's hard being part of a family. You have to obey certain rules." *"Son, the world out there is full of traps. Here, you-you have a family that loves you." *"I was just like you when I was your age." himself *"Oh, you'd be surprised. Scamp, I'm only trying to protect you." *angry "Those are the rules, son." *"Stop that howling!" *"There will be no wild dogs in this family!" *"Like it or not, you are a part of this family, and until you start acting like it, you can just get used to being out here every night!" leaves and goes inside angered, Lady watches Scamp jump on the roof of the dog house, she gives a hopeless sigh, and goes inside as well leaving Scamp alone to calm down *"Hey, hey, easy Pidge. We'll find him before he gets him self in real trouble." *"We'll be back with your brother in no time. Your old man's got the speed and cunning dog half his age. jumps on the dog house, Annette, Collette, and Danielle are chuckling, and Lady and Trusty are also smiling around Just using a few forgottin' muscles, that's all." *"Come on! No telling what mischief that pup's getting in to." *"Old Tramp? Hmph. If only the old Tramp was still here." * of nowhere "Don't bet on it!" *a calm voice "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, hey, slow down there, Whirlwind." *"I know. I know. Easy. I just wanna talk, so um how ya' doin' out here?" *Interrupting "No regard for someone else's lunch?" Scamp look at the chicken *furiously "He doesn't have a choice, I know what's best for him!" tries to block Scamp, but Scamp jumps out of his way and runs towards Buster *saddened "I guess there are some things you...have to learn on your own....when you've had enough...our door is always open." to walk away *"Son." *Scamp "Whirlwind, maybe I was also being a little too tough on you. I don't see any harm in the two of us going down to the river once in a while to bay at the moon whadda say?" *"Your old man's still got a few good howls left in him." *Laughs "Ready to go home, Whirlwind?" *heroricly "That's my boy!" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Lady and the Tramp Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes